Judi Lives
by CBBCHPDWFan
Summary: In the Grange Hill TV series Judi Jeffrey's unfortunately did die, leaving her boyfriend Wayne heartbroken. What if she didn't die? What would life be like for her and Wayne then? Find out in this gripping school love story! :)
1. Chapter 1: The Near Miss

**I know in Grange Hill that unfortunately Judi did die and Wayne was left heartbroken. As they are my favourite Grange Hill couple I started coming up with this story about what if Judi didn't die. Hope you like it!**

Judi stared at Wayne. She had a feeling that these were going to be her last moments. She clung to the window for life but her shoes slipped on the window pane. She fell but it was like a force held her back. Her hand quickly hung onto the pane, which it was the only thing between life and death. She heard sirens. The only thought that struck her was that it had a ladder. She had another; just hang on for a bit longer.

"Judi!" screeched Wayne, who had run over, followed by the scared audience. Alec was gasping.

"Wayne? What do I do, I can't hold on for much longer!" she yelped.

"I don't know! LADDER! GET THE LADDER!" yelled Wayne. Judi felt tears burning in her eyes, she was sure these were her last moments; there was only one thing she wanted to think about.

"Wayne." she whispered. She let a tear slip.

Hold on! She thought.

She heard the fire engine reversing to the building and something else. It was the sound of the ladder. She didn't dare turn; she would fall if she did.

Their was then a bustle. She heard someone climbing the ladder. Whoever they were they were just below her.

"Judi! You are going to have to drop!" It was Wayne.

"Wayne I can't! I'm going to fall. I'll die!" wept Judi.

"Don't say that! Please! Drop and I'll catch you!" he said. One of his hands was fixed to the ladder. The other was held out.

"I can't!" said Judi.

"Please!" he begged. She cautiously looked below, his arm was stretched. A scared but pleading look was on face.

"Wayne..."she looked at him. He looked back at her.

"…I love you!" she said. Her fingers slipped. She screamed but strangely she didn't fall. She looked up. She was staring at Wayne's scared face. He had caught her in an embrace.

"I love you too." he said, disbelief that she was alive crossed his face. He pulled her head against his chest as she wept. Wayne leaned on her hair.

Everyone stared in amazement.

"Judi!" yelped Alec, who was now descending the steps. Judi and Wayne climbed down from the ladder. Mr Robson ushered them towards him. The fire men looked in disbelief, as did everyone. Judi was in shock. Wayne exploded. He ran to Alec and grabbed him by the collar.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Alec looked frightened but didn't fight back. Mr Robson grabbed Wayne back.

"Wayne let him go!" said Mr Robson. Wayne wasn't listening he was going to sort out this scumbag once and for all. But he did let go, not for Mr Robson's voice but for Judi's.

"Wayne leave him!" said Judi, she'd snapped out of her trance. Wayne let go and turned around at Judi, she was biting her lip, and she was deeply in shock. He walked up to her and hugged her.

Mr Robson gestured everyone to line up in the playground as the fire men watered the fire. Mr Robson signalled Alec to stand next to him.

Judi cried into Wayne's shoulder. She was traumatized. Wayne stroked her hair and tried to reassure her.


	2. Chapter 2: How it happened

"What happened?" asked Mr Robson. Wayne and Judi were in his office. Alec had been taken by his social worker. Wayne was holding Judi's hand, while she stared at the ground. She was still shocked by the fact that she had narrowly missed death.

"Mr Robson, I don't think Judi is in any state to speak." Said Wayne. Judi looked up.

"No I'm fine." She said. Wayne gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well I was going to the store cupboard to clean my skirt. When I entered I opened the bottle and started dabbing at my skirt. I was facing away from the door. Suddenly it slammed so I spun round and dropped the bottle and Alec was there." Said Judi.

Wayne clenched his teeth. Judi noticed and squeezed his hand back. He unclenched his jaw.

"He frightened me but he said he just wanted to talk. He said he never meant for me to get knifed and it was just Sean. He also said that he didn't think he'd be let back here." She continued.

"Too right." Said Wayne. Judi took a breath.

"I told him sometimes he scared me and not letting him back was the right thing. And I also told him that sometimes he was alright and he could be let back." Said Judi.

Wayne stared at her.

"He was shocked and I said if he wanted I'd tell you that I didn't mind having him back." Said Judi.

"What?" said Wayne.

"In truth he'd not as bad as Sean, but he does scare me." Said Judi.

"Continue Judi." Said Mr Robson.

"Well next Wayne came through the door and Alec dragged me behind the door and covered my mouth so he wouldn't get caught." Said Judi.

"Coward." Muttered Wayne.

"Wayne locked the door after being told too. Alec let me go. As I continued talking to him he got out a cigarette and smoked. When he was done he dropped the cigarette to the floor, not knowing their was spilt liquid on the floor. It caught fire and we couldn't stop it. The door was locked so we opened the window, Alec jumped to the balcony but I couldn't jump I was sure I'd fall and then I slipped andyou know the rest." Said Judi


	3. Chapter 3: At Judi's House

Wayne looked at the conversation. Why did Judi's mum hate him so much.

"The school phoned me, they told me that you followed a boy out of a burning window and you nearly fell." said Judi's mum, her eyes piercing into Wayne's soul.

"You've misunderstood Mum. I was locked in the cupboard with Alec. He went out the window and made it to the landing. I fell and nearly died if I didn't hang on. It was Wayne that saved me. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him." said Judi, fresh tears leaked her cheeks.

Wayne put his arm round her.

"Oh, what. You saved Judi? Died!" Judi's mum was struggling to comprehend the fact that Wayne saved Judi.

Wayne brought Judi in a hug. Her brothers and mum stared at them, not saying anything.

"Mum can I take Wayne to my room?" asked Judi, breaking the hug.

Judi's mum didn't say anything but nodded.

Judi lead Wayne to her bedroom. They both sat on the bed.

"Do you think she'll like me now?" asked Wayne.

"I doubt it, but maybe, if you lucky." said Judi. They laughed.

"I think the healthy thing to do is try to forget what happened." Said Wayne.

"Yeah but I would of died, who knows if I'll be suffering with PTSD." Said Judi.

"Well if you do I'll help you through it." Said Wayne.

"I can't be reminded so if I see Alec again, I'm calling the police." Said Judi.

"Harsh." Said Wayne.

"I tried to help him and I almost died trying so Alec is out of my head." Said Judi.

"Nice to hear it." Said Wayne, leaning in for a kiss. Judi dodged it.

"Not here, I swear my mums bugging the door and she'd have a fit if she see's us kissing on the bed, might even ruin your chances of her liking you." Said Judi, smiling.

"Wouldn't want to get any ideas" smirked Wayne. Judi giggled.

"Do you care what she thinks?" teased Judi.

"Not in the slightest but I'd rather have my girlfriends mother like me than hate me." Said Wayne.

Judi grinned.


	4. Chapter 4: Wayne's New Job

A week then a fortnight past. Rumours eventually died down and Judi and Wayne were able to forget.

"There is a trip to Paris for 5 nights, but it costs £130." Said the teacher.

Judi turned to Wayne who was sat next to her.

"Maybe you'll get a chance to go to France this time." Said Judi, she played with her ear rings.

"Yeah! I have £97 saved from that job and I just need £33 left, any ideas?" asked Wayne.

"Get a job, car wash or a sale." Said Judi.

"I'll lose it, I'm not doing child labour and sell what?" teased Wayne. Judi smirked.

"Who's to say you'll lose it, you're not a child and sell old clothes." Said Judi.

Wayne thought about it.

"Ok I'll get a job, do you have the money, for your trip?" asked Wayne.

"Yeah." Replied Judi.

Wayne and Judi searched high and low for a job online but they couldn't find any.

"Let's get a newspaper, there is always jobs in the newspaper." Said Judi.

Wayne and Judi waited for the lunch bell to go. Someone had made a gap in the back gate fence so they snuck out that way and headed straight for the news agent.

"Which paper?" asked Judi.

"Let's flick through them." Said Wayne. They began to flick through the paper.

"Garage?" asked Judi. Wayne gave a 'are you serious' face.

"Ooh, here's one working in a supermarket." Said Judi.

"That was my last job." Said Wayne.

"Well here's a whole list of jobs, lets buy this paper and look properly." Said Judi.

They bought a Northam gazette and headed back to school. They went inside and stood by the phone.

"How about a babysitter?" asked Judi.

"Me!" said Wayne. Judi scoffed.

"It says you get paid £10 each time and you get to bring someone to help you." Said Judi.

"Great! So I can spend time with you while working, it's a win win!" said Wayne.

Judi read the number and Wayne dialled it. Their first appointment was going to be 7 till 10 that night.

When they arrived later that day they were greeted by the two parents of the child. They were dressed in dinner party outfits, so they must be having dinner at a friend's house.

"Hello, you must be Wayne and?" Wayne gestures to Judi.

"This is my girlfriend Judi." Said Wayne, They smiled.

"Pleasure." Said the lady.

"Our number's on the fridge and you'll receive the money when we come back about ten." Said the man.

"Sure." Said Judi. They then left and Judi and Wayne entered the living room.

"Now, what to do now?" asked Wayne. Judi smiled.

Ten minutes later the couple were smooching on the sofa. Wayne's hands were in Judi's hair. Suddenly the toddler walked into the room.

"I woke up! Tell me a story." Said the boy.

They broke apart suddenly and separated to opposite corners of the sofa.

"Why? Can't you get to sleep without on?" asked Wayne, annoyed.

"No I can get to sleep without a story but I want one." He said.

"Tough!" said Wayne. Judi smirked.

"If you don't read me a story I'm going to scream!" threatened the boy. Wayne gulped.

"Fine!" gave up Wayne. The boy led Wayne up the stairs and out of sight.

Judi laughed to herself on the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5: Caught by Mr Robson

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with my other stories. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

Wayne and Judi eventually got enough money for the trip after a few babysitting jobs and annoying kids that invaded their privacy. But it was all worth it because at school when the teacher asked for payment and consent forms from everyone both Judi and Wayne managed to give them in.

Judi turned to Wayne and smiled.

"We did it Wayne! We gave in the forms! That means we can go to France together!" she smiled. They were about to kiss when they remembered they were in class.

"We'll have to what till later!" pouted Wayne. Judi smiled and when the teacher wasn't looking she quickly kissed Wayne.

"Correction, we'll have to wait till later for more!" grinned Judi. Wayne grinned back.

At lunch they hurried away to be alone. Their favourite spot was actually the girl's toilets, but they always get a few glances when anywhere near it so they went to their second favourite spot which was behind the school where it was more quiet.

Judi grinned as Wayne pinned her against the wall and began kissing her. His hands went into her hair as they continued.

Suddenly, they pulled away as Mr Robson emerged from behind the school.

"I don't think you two should be here." Said Mr Robson.

"Sorry Sir, we just wanted to be alone." Said Wayne.

"I don't think that's the best idea for kids your age." He said. Wayne and Judi had to hold back laughs. They smirked as Mr Robson rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"Ok Sir, we'll go." Said Judi. They walked towards then past him towards the front of the school.

"Don't worry, we'll have more time to be alone in Paris." Said Judi. Wayne grinned, then Judi grinned back.

 **Sorry for the short update, I'm just really busy and can't type much, I'm not sure when the next time I'll update, it could be soon or in a long time. Just keep your eyes open for new chapters!**


End file.
